Sábado especial
by Padmenvy
Summary: Fic con extras: Bocetos de Squnelle.  Los niños suelen tener una relación especial con sus abuelos.


**Fic con extras!** (?)

primera entrega de bocetos de Squnelle ( quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo un fic ilustrado? Ahahaá~ ) aqui está la url de la imagen:

.net/fs71/PRE/f/2010/275/5/3/squnelle_sketches_by_

También lo dejaré en mi perfil pero si hay algun problema con el link, solo envienme un MP y se los mostraré : D

Mas bocetos en el proximo fic!

( Se aceptan sugerencias~)

Esta ocasión me dediqué a cumplir con peticiones que recibí por todos lados: Los varia y el mundo visto a traves de los ojos de Nelly, la aparición de un personaje especial, ...un poco de "amor" para el pobre Squalo ...~

Podria considerarse un episodio de "relleno" pero espero que igual les guste!

( **ADVERTENCIA**: contiene Yaoi XS y dosis de sentimentalismo emocional )

Gracias por los reviews de la anterior! *0*

- **Sábado especial** -

Se despertó temprano esa mañana, pese a que era sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde pues no debía ir al cole.

Estaba contentísima: Los había ganado a todos por ser la primera en levantarse y salió de su cama tras un rato de saltos en el que sacó las sabanas de su lugar y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación del espadachín, sus pasitos de pies descalzos resonaban en cada impacto al marmol que constituía el suelo de la gran mansión, solo enmoquetada de rojo en algunos tramos y en las escaleras, sonaban con un peculiar eco, pues todo el palacio se encontraba sumido en el silencio, exceptuando algún que otro ronquido furtivo que escapaba de las habitaciones donde los asesinos dormían.

Ella sabía que muchas noches su padre ni siquiera llegaba a entrar en su propia cama y de hecho al llegar a la habitación en cuestión, apenas se asomó por la puerta para comprobar que, efectivamente, Squalo no se encontraba allí, no le importaba, ya sabía donde encontrarle, sí, Squnelle era una niña muy lista y se jactaba de ello, de ser la mejor como Xanxus siempre le decía, totalmente convencido de ello.

Tras otra pequeña carrera por el pasillo, entró a la alcoba del jefe, sin llamar, no lo necesitaba, ella era dueña y señora de todo cuanto allí había, sin limitaciones ni apenas normas.

- Hoooolaaaa~- Risueña y con una sonrisita traviesa, la plateada y despeinada melena de la menor hacía acto de presencia por la gran puerta de madera maciza, tan pesada que tenía que poner todas sus fuerzas para poder moverla lo suficiente como para poder deslizar su menuda figura por el hueco que lograba.

Su saludo no surtió ningún efecto, en la cama del jefe, reposaban dos siluetas que para Squnelle eran muy familiares. Aún con esa sonrisa de quien sabe que está haciendo algo no del todo bueno, la pequeña se acercó sigilosa a los mayores que aún dormían placidamente, trepando por las sábanas que colgaban a los pies de la cama, hasta alcanzar a colarse en medio de ambos cuerpos, quedando arrodillada entre ellos, a la altura del rostro.

- Papiiii...- Poqueaba la mejilla de Squalo, jalando de esta luego incluso pellizcandola, pero lo más que conseguía eran unos pocos gruñidos y muecas de alquien que estaba acostumbrado a molestias mucho mayores a diario, incluso durmiendo, por lo que aquello no bastaba para despertarle. Ella se le quedó mirando, riendo por lo bajo por las reacciones de su progenitor, Nelly consideraba que el rostro de su padre era bellisimo, de hecho, todo Squalo le parecía muy hermoso, en especial su cabello, que era significativamente muy parecido a suyo propio y por eso le gustaba mirarle, cuando era un bebé y lloraba de noche, habían pocas cosas que le calmasen y una de ellas era el rostro de Squalo y su potente voz que le hacía sentir segura.

-Despieeeeta! Amos! - Tiraba ahora de un mechón de hebras plateadas con bastante fuerza pero de nuevo no la necesaria como para hacer que abriese los ojos.

- Nhg!...- Otro gruñido que le hizo entreabrir los ojos al espadachín, encontrandose con el sonriente rostro de la pequeña. Era sábado por la mañana y apenas había amanecido: No pensaba levantarse aún.

Somnoliento, el peliplata volteó sobre si mismo dandole la espalda a su hija sin mediar palabra con ella, queriendo dormir un poco más, cosa que sobra decir, no agradó para nada a la menor. Molesta le empujó y zarandeó un rato, pero no tuvo éxito...al menos no con él.

- Papá..despietaaa~- Plan B: " Acudir a mi fuente de caprichos". Desde el principio, Xanxus había colmado a Squnelle de todo cuanto ella desease y pudiese darselo, la menor tenía bien claro que con él siempre ganaría, siempre se saldría con la suya. Tal vez eso era lo que más les unía, no es que Nelly quisiese más a uno que a otro, pero Squalo era el estricto y Xanxus el complaciente, El espadachin era más severo y el jefe consentidor. Con Squalo habían normas, pero con Xanxus estaba todo permitido. Puestos en una balanza estaba claro quien tenía todas las de ganar para con una niña pequeña. Además, el jefe tenía otras cosas buenas: En las noches frías era agradable dormir con él, pues su tempreratura corporal era bastante más elevada que la media, era como tener un calefactor en la cama, que además te abrazaba por la noche... ¿ Relación por conveniencia? Pudiese parecer que sí, pero con 3 años de edad, no puede haber un amor más puro y sincero que el de una niña hacia sus padres, ya fuesen esctrictos con ella o demasiado complacientes.

El pelinegro abrió sus párpados lentamente con palpable pereza, rodando sus rojizas orbes hacia quien le importunaba en sus horas de descanso, además que Squnelle se había entretenido en tirar y juquetear con los abalorios que si o si llevaba el mayor colgado del lateral izquierdo de su cabeza, aumentando la sensación de malestar.

- ¿...Qué?...Ah, tú, basurilla...Tu hija está despierta, haz algo.-

- Claro...es "mi hija" cuando a tí te conviene ¿cierto? ...Vrooei, bastardo.-

- Papi,No se dice eso! - Algo que sí había aprendido Nelly en el cole, es que habían algunas palabras que estaba feo decir, y hacía ya unas cuantas semanas en las que la menor se la pasaba corrigiendo y reprochando a sus mayores cada vez que su vocabulario se volvía soez o malsonante.

En lugar de responderle, el peliplata solo extendió el brazo hacia la pequeña, atrapandola con este y acercandola a su cuerpo, estrechandola como si de una almohada se tratase.

- Apenas amanece, amore...duerme un rato más.-

El somnoliento alegato del espadachín no agradó para nada a Squnelle, que enseguida, aunque con esfuerzo, se zafaba del agarre y bajaba de la cama, enfurruñada y molesta con ambos.

- Vrooei! Pes, pes, pes me voy yo sola! - Y molesta a más no poder como estaba la menor, abandonó la alcoba, queriendo dar un portazo y demostrar lo enfadada que estaba, pero la puerta era demasiado pesada para ella, por lo que optó por patearla con saña antes de irse.

- Tonto papi tiburón...-refunfuñaba porlo bajo.- Tonto papi bossu... - Con los puños apretados, la pequeña Superbi clavaba los talones a cada paso que daba, haciendo estos mucho más audibles para los que estaban despertando en ese momento.

El motivo de su enfado era que ese día le habían prometido salir todos juntos, irían a hacer una visita especial, a alguien quien Nelly tenía mucho aprecio y siempre le obsequiaba dulces o algún otro regalo.

- Uishishishishi~... Mira quien ha madrugado hoy.- El "tio Bel", pasó por un lado de la menor, revolviendole aún más su cabello en un gesto de complicidad para con ella, quien se había convertido en su compañera ocasional de "maldades caseras". El príncipe se dirigía a las cocinas, seguramente a desayunar por su cuenta antes de que Lussuria se metiese a experimentar en los fogones, dejando más trabajo de la cuenta a quienes tendrían que ir a limpiar después.

Squnelle le miró curiosa y simplemente le siguió sin decir nada, viendole trajinar con una taza, leche y un paquete de cereales de chocolate, aunque el rubio pasó un largo rato frente a uno de los refrigeradores, como si dudase entre comer algo más o no.

Nelly se sentó delante de él y simplemente le observó mientras desayunaba. Para ella no había la menor duda de que Belphegor era un príncipe de verdad, llevaba corona y era rubio...y como todo el mundo sabe, los príncipes de los cuentos son siempre rubios y de bonita sonrisa, por lo que el genio de los varia, a los inocentes ojos de la menor, tenía todas las características requeridas para pertenecer a la realeza.

- ... No te acostumbres a esto, renacuaja.- El rubio le servía una taza de leche, dejando a su alcance una cuchara y los cereales para que la misma menor se sirviese cuanto gustase.

- Uishishishi~ Los príncipes están para ser servidos y consentidos y no al revés.- Squnelle le sonrió sinceramente, comiendo una primera cucharada de su desayuno, aún observandole, se sentía muy afortunada: Conocía a un apuesto príncipe que además vivia con ella y era parte de su familia.

-Uh! uhhuh! Pero que preciosidad de niña madrugadora tenemos por aquí!- Lussuria siempre se levantaba de buen humor. Se había retirado ya la mascarilla exfoliante de poros del rostro y colocado sus lentes oscuras, aunque continuaba llevando rulos en el cabello y la larga bata rosa con plumón en el cuello del mismo color. Le plantó un sonorosísimo beso en la mejilla a la niña y se dispuso a remangarse, para comenzar sus "desayunos sabáticos especiales de mamá Luss", los empleados del servicio sabían que los sábados por la mañana no debían acercarse a la cocina hasta que el extravagante varia terminase de "experimentar".

Lussuria, sin duda era alguien muy especial en a vida de Squnelle, siempre le hacía reir y era la persona que la llevaba cada día al cole y quien iba a recogerla, quien le compraba lindos vestidos y le hacía preciosos peinados en su plateada melena, además no había día que no se sintiese colmada de sus abrazos y besos, a veces un tanto empalagosos.

Al rato de haber terminado ya su desayuno, Squalo hacía acto de presencia allí, ya vestido de manera bastante informal y muy inusualmente con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, pegada a la nuca.

- Buenos días Squ-chaaaan~, mira, te he preparado el desayuno especial de los sábados de mami Luss~ - Le ponía delante una bandeja con unas tostadas algo quemadas, un par de huevos que no habían podido llegar enteros hasta el plato y un zumo de naranja en el que flotaban pepitas y algunas hebras de la fruta.

- Solo tomaré café.- Cortante pasaba por un lado del desilusionado Lussuria, quien solo lo miraba desolado, viendole tomar una sobria taza de café solo, sin apenas azucar.

Squalo miró de reojo a Squnelle, dando otro sorbo.

- Ve a vestirte, o llegaremos tarde.-

El rostro de Nelly se iluminó y saltó de su asiento, agarrando a Lussuria de la manga de su albornoz, echando a correr con él, desde siempre había sido él quien le vestía y peinaba...de manera bastante acertada y femenina, claro.

Enseguida estuvo lista, Luss aprovechó la ocasión para colocarle uno de esos vestidos rosa que tanto le gustaban, al igual que un lazo en el cabello del mismo color y unos zapatitos nuevos y relucientes a juego.

Xanxus la tomó de la mano cuando cruzaban el humbral de la mansión, subiendo al lujoso vehículo que los sacaría de los frondosos bosques que los rodeaban, rumbo a una no muy lejana villa privada, donde residía desde hacía ya unos años, retirado, el abuelito de la pequeña: Timoteo. El ya "jubilado" noveno capo de la famiglia Vongola, era uno más de los que había sido cautivados por la menor, e insistía muy seguido en poder verla y pese a la reticencia de Xanxus, lo lograba de vez en cuando.

-Abuelo! - Nelly corrió a los brazos del anciano, quien fue derribado por su efusivo abrazo, pero reía y la estrechaba de vuelta aún y en el suelo, aunque sus mayordomos insistiesen en ayudarle a levantar. El noveno había visto a la pequeña desde el primer momento como parte de su familia, como su nietecita querida... como la hija de su hijo.

- Ya pensaba que no vendrían a visitarme hoy.-

-...Ah, papi solo quería dormir! -

- Oh!, no me digas!eso no puede ser!- El de cabello cano lanzó una mirada de falso reproche ( y disimulando una sonrisa ) a Squalo, quien se mantenía de pié, cerca de la puerta, viendo la escena, respondiendo a la acusación solo encogiendose de hombros, resignado.

- Vroooei!, Xanxus tampoco quería despertar, ¿ por qué siempre me llevo yo la peor parte?-

-Mhm? ...No...no ha venido él también?- La sonrisa del noveno se relajó, optando por una expresión un tanto entristecida: Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse también con el que consideraba su hijo ese día. Nelly rió y se levantó de él, dejandole al fín incorporarse y saliendo por la puerta a todo correr, trayendo consigo al jefe de varia quien no parecía del todo feliz por ser tirado de la ropa por la pequeña hacia el interior de la estancia.

- Lo encontré yo solita!-

-...- las miradas de Xanxus y Timoteo se cruzaron un momento en el que el silencio y la tensión se adueñó de todo.

- Hola, viejo... te ves bien.-

El anciano suspiró esbozando una sonrisa, observando a la menor, quien tomaba la mano a quien en su día tuvo que recluir en hielo como si fuese un ser de lo más inofensivo, viendo a Squnelle, la confianza que le tenía y lo bien que estaba creciendo, le hacía sentir muy orgulloso...Xanxus estaba madurando al fin.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, dejando que la menor disfrutase de la compañía del retirado capo, aunque viendolos, el mayor parecía disfrutar de los juegos tanto o más que la misma Squnelle. Al final del día, el cansancio de ambos era más que evidente, sobre todo de la niña quien se tallaba los ojos somnolienta cuando el anciano la llevaba en brazos, entregandosela a Squalo, aunque parecía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con el cambio.

- Venga señorita, di adiós. Se verán pronto de nuevo.-

- ¿ Y cuando ? -Ya estando la pequeña en los brazos del espadachín, el anciano la tomó de una mano, sonriendole.

- Bueno, pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿ verdad? ¿ Cuantos vas a cumplir? -

Squnelle se miró las manos muy seria, comenzando a levantar deditos y contandolos.

- Teeees...no, cuato años!- Y alzaba las manos frente al noveno para que él mismo contase.

- ¿ Cuatro ya? No puede ser! Qué mayor!- Rió con fuerza por la concentración que había empleado la menor para contar hasta tan ínfima cifra de ese modo tan inocente.- Te llevaré un lindo regalo, ¿ si ? -

Nelly solo asintió con media sonrisa, apoyandose cansada en el pecho de su padre, quien dedicó una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza al anciano a modo de despedida, dandose media vuelta y dirigiendose a la salida con la menor en brazos.

Timoteo lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde se había quedado Xanxus cruzado de brazos, observandolos desde cierta distancia y en silencio. No dijo nada, simplemente también se dispuso a cruzar la puerta cuando Squalo lo hacía, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendole frenar sus pasos.

- ...Lo estás haciendo muy bien... Hijo.-

- ... - El jefe de varia no lo miró, solo sonrió de lado, soltando un ligero resoplido. Después de tanto tiempo, la relación entre ambos ya no era tan tensa, pero sí seguía siendo dificultoso y un tanto incómodo cuando se encontraban.- Bueno...tal vez no tuve tan mal ejemplo después de todo.- Y sin decir más ni volver la mirada, ambos asesinos y la menor abandonaron la villa, regresando al castillo que servía de hogar al escuadrón de asesinos.

inusualmente, la mansión varia solía ser tranquila los sábados por la noche, en su mayoría los que moraban ese lugar habían salido, estaban de misión o montaban guardia por los alrededores, por lo que el lugar se tornaba apetecible para los que allí quedaban y buscaban un poco de relax.

El jefe se encontraba a medio sumergir en un baño de espuma que acompañaba con una copa de Whishky en la gran bañera de su baño privado, siempre todo lujoso, todo ostentoso hasta la náusea.

- Boss~- No se percató de la entrada del peliplata hasta que lo tuvo delante, los pasos descalzos de Squalo habían sido lo suficientemente sigilosos como para que el mayor no los advirtiera. El espadachín solo llevaba encima un largo albornoz de seda en color negro seguramente propiedad del jefe, ya que le quedaba bastante holgado al delgado cuerpo del tiburón. Xanxus se le quedó mirando un momento y finalmente le hacía un gesto con el dedo índice de su diestra para que se acercase, metiendose al agua con él. Dejó caer simplemente la delicada tela a sus pies, entrando a la bañera y quedando a cierta distancia del otro quien le miraba fijamente, obvio esperaba que el menor se le acercase, pero al no conseguirlo sin palabras, lo agarró de un brazo, haciendole deslizar por el líquido elemento hasta finalmente estrecharle contra sí.

-...- Squalo lo miraba serio, aguantandole la mirada a esos ojos rojos que normalmente hielan la sangre de quien se los encuentra de frente. El pelinegro tomó su copa, tomando un largo sorbo de licor que mantuvo en su boca para, con un gesto firme y autoritario agarrar el mentón del peliplata, derramando el contenido de su cavidad por el estrecho hueco que dejaban entre sí los sonrosados labios del tiburón. Unos labios que en ese momento se le antojaban carnosos y apetecibles, labios que lamió y mordisqueó a placer dejando que el otro se le "colgase" del cuello con cierto deje meloso y ¿ posesivo? , aunque eso fuese castigado con repetidos jalones al largo cabello de Squalo, que le hacía emitir gruñidos que oscilaban entre la molestia y el gusto.

- Ngh...- El mayor lo estrecho aún más contra su propio cuerpo, dejando espacio nulo entre ellos, pero cuando parecía que iba a dar un paso más allá, se detenía, aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura adyacente.

- ...¿Nelly ya está dormida? ...-

Squalo, que tenía ya la respiración algo alterada lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos en los que el silencio se adueñó de todo.

- Vroohohohohoeii!- Rió a su muy peculiar manera separadose un poco para verle con una sonrisa ladeada y un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas, le había enternecido de algún modo que Xanxus se estuviese preocupando por eso ahora, que pensara en ella en todo momento.

- ¿Sabes? Él tiene razón...- Y se aventuró con cierta temeridad a acariciar la mejilla adyacente, donde residía esa caracteristica cicatriz.

- ... ¿ De qué estás hablando? ...-

El espadachín solo se encogió de hombros, volteando para poder sentarse entre las piernas del mayor, apoyando la espalda en el pecho contrario, casi acurrucandose en el otro cuerpo desnudo.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien~.- Repitió las palabras que horas antes había pronunciado el noveno capo, provocando que esta vez fuese Xanxus quien se sonrojase por lo que obviamente era un claro cumplido.

- Cállate, basura asquerosa! - Y terminó agarrando la cúspide del cabello del menor firmemente, empujandolo con fuerza hacia abajo, dejandolo sumergido sin dejarle emerger pese a las burbujas que aparecían sin parar, estallando con cierta violencia y que el otro se revolviese cada vez más desesperado...el jefe detestaba que le hiciesen pasar vergüenza.

Fin~

**~*-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-*~**

Gracias a Mariam, Joana, Alba y todos los que me dejan sugerencias y peticiones en los reviews~


End file.
